


looking down on the clouds

by spellman (orphan_account)



Series: snowbaz fluff [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i mean this is some pretty hardcore fluff, it's basically just them talking about how they're in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: Early mornings, late nights, watching TV, walking in the rain. Crowley, why does everything you do make me fall in love with you?





	looking down on the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> \- title is from one direction's 'clouds' ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- italics is baz's POV  
> \- non-italics is (you guessed it) simon's POV

_When it’s early in the morning and we’re both_ awake _\- it’s because you woke me up, for certain. The sun beams through the curtains, but it bothers me less now because I’m always distracted by you and your eyes – Merlin and Morgana, I could write sonnets about your eyes. I know you lost your magic, but you could quite literally have all of the magic on this planet and I would still be_ mesmerised _by your eyes. You smile once you’ve woken me up, and still act surprised when I kiss you (Though it shouldn’t be a surprise - magic knows I do it more than I should). I can feel you smile whenever our lips touch; which can do nothing but make me smile, too. And every morning, without fail, it ends with us grinning at each other stupidly - but I’m not complaining._

When it’s early in the morning and I wake up before you, I can’t help but stare. Call me oblivious, but it took me seven years to realise that I watch you sleep because you’re _far_ more beautiful than you have the right to be. (Is that what you were plotting all those years?) I wake you up in the mornings because I _know_ that you don’t really hate it. I can plant small kisses on your neck until you wake up, and you’ll shove me away, smiling; pulling me closer again only seconds later. Our noses bump as you kiss me gently like you do every morning (please - don’t ever stop).

_When it’s early afternoon and we’re back from our classes, we meet near the library almost every day. You hug me as if it’s been days, (“It’s been two hours, Snow.”) and our hands will intertwine. Some days we get coffee, other days we go to either of our apartments, some days either of us has plans for the afternoon, but we meet there anyway, even just for a moment or two. Some days it rains, heavy pouring as we run for shelter. And you’ll laugh when you push your soaking hair out of your face, and you laugh when you say “Let’s kiss in the rain, Baz. It’ll be like a cheesy teen movie.” And you laugh when you kick water at me, and we splash puddles at each other childishly until one of us announces that we’ll catch a cold, we’d better go inside. (“Vampires don’t get ill, do they?”)_

When it’s early afternoon and we’re on summer break, we tend to avoid the whole affection thing. You told me that your dad isn’t a huge fan of our relationship, yet I underestimated how hard it is to keep it discrete. Even so, I enjoy holding your hand under the table. I love it when you kiss me when nobody else is looking, (“She’s standing right there!”) though I suppose that I’m guilty as charged, too. I don’t think Mordelia minds too much, though. (“Are you my brother’s boyfriend?” she’ll whisper, “I won’t tell my father, don’t worry!”). I think your dad has seen the way we look at each other. Although I don’t suppose he knows how difficult it is to conceal the fact that I’m completely in love with you.

_When it’s later in the evening and we’re watching TV on the sofa, I wouldn’t say we can make it twenty minutes into any given movie before we get side-tracked - unless it’s Star Wars; I’ve never been able to tear you away from that. We laugh at anything and everything, relevant to the movie or not, and our conversations will branch out further from what we’d begun talking about (“How did we start talking about iguanas - we’re watching Captain America?”). You get ridiculously sleepy during our movie nights, without fail. On the rare occasion that we don’t get completely distracted, it is highly likely that you’re falling asleep on my shoulder by the time the movie is over._

When it’s later in the evening and we’re making dinner, you’re the one who chooses the music (“Snow, all you listen to is Paramore and Avril Lavigne,”). It’s becoming a tradition to let the food get slightly burned after we’re both too busy dancing to turn down the heat. And maybe if you come up behind me to kiss me on the cheek while I’m making a stir-fry, and I decide to abandon the frying pan, then so be it. (It happens more than it should). And maybe every day I fall deeper in love with you.

_When it’s late at night and I can feel you stirring in your sleep, I do whatever it takes to let you know that everything is alright. You have bad dreams and you wake up panting but I hold you closer and sure enough, you drift back to sleep. Everything about you is familiar to me, and when I’m with you I feel more at home than I ever have. Seven years of sharing a room at Watford told me that it’s impossible to sleep without hearing the quiet sound of your breathing, but mere months of sharing a bed with you taught me that it’s impossible to sleep with you in my arms, because every time I look at you, I fall deeper in love._

When it’s late at night and neither of us are sleeping, you’re all I can think about. Goodnight kisses flow straight to midnight until there is no chance of sleeping for us both. We talk for hours on end, hiding under the covers, away from the rest of the world. We talk about our past and our future, about the stars and about fate, until we’re left laughing to each other; smiling at nothing. You never used to smile, I think because you were scared. You didn’t want to seem vulnerable but you’ve lowered your defenses now. You smile when you think I’m not watching and you smile when you know I am, but I could watch you smile forever because in those moments I know that you’re truly happy. And Crowley, if I’m certain of one thing, it’s that I’m happy as long as you are.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh that was kind of gay


End file.
